The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to mechanisms for enlarging a selection region associated with selected information in a document displayed on a screen of a computing device.
A mobile device (also known as a handheld computer or simply handheld) is a small, handheld computing device, typically having a display screen with touch input and/or a miniature keyboard. A handheld computing device has an operating system (OS), and can run various types of application software, known as apps. Most handheld devices can also be equipped with Wi-Fi, Bluetooth, and Global Positioning System (GPS) capabilities that allow connections to the Internet and other Bluetooth-capable devices, such as an automobile or a microphone headset. Lately, early pocket-sized mobile devices have been joined by larger but otherwise similar tablet computers. Much like in a personal digital assistant (PDA), the input and output of modern mobile devices are often combined into a touch-screen interface. Smartphones, tablets, and the like are popular amongst individuals who wish to use some of the powers of a conventional computer in environments where carrying a conventional computer would not be practical.